


you light up my world

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [16]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crazy, Croatia, Crushes, EurovisionSongChallenge, F/M, Not Beta Read, just me and Gabby being shook by Keiji's hotness okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: When I saw your eyes, boyYou're just like a movie, black and whiteYou make me go straight out of my mind
Relationships: Gabrielle Daleman/Keiji Tanaka
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Kudos: 4





	you light up my world

**Author's Note:**

> Song nr 17- 'Crazy' by Franka  
> This ship exists purely because I love them both and they're both attractve as hell okay, I hope you enjoy!

Gabby isn't a person who is easy to intimidate. She isn't shy either, and when approaching people she likes to be cheerful and confident, being the one in charge of conversation. And she enjoys that, meeting people, hanging out with the skaters and talking with them, even with those she doesn't spend a lot of time with. It's not a problem for her, to form connections and overcome language barriers and possible awkwardness.

But now, she is intimidated, she's is very much intimidated, and she can also feel he cheeks growing hot, and she is very grateful for the dark corner she is standing in so no one can see the she is staring with probably a very dumb expression on her face.

_ You make me feel _

_ You got me deep inside this love _

_ You make my heart go _

It's not her style, to get all choked up at the sight of a handsome guy, she's been around attractive guys most of her life. Hell, she used to train with Javi and he had that annoying- and great- habit to walk around half naked, but that was nothing comparing to this weird feeling of crazy butterflies gathering in her stomach.

It's just a dude, she tells herself, swallowing nervously. A very attractive dude, but just a-

She almost screeches in horror when someone touches her shoulder and she spins around to see Nam, watching her with clear amusement.

"Uh, you were saying something?"

"Just asking you if you're up for a party after? Almost everyone gonna be there, I even convinced Yuzu and Keiji to come." Nam says, and Gabby stares at him dumbly, before looking over his shoulder to see a familiar silhouette leaving the ice, all black clothes and ruffled hair, eyes shining in the shimmering lights filling the arena.

"Yeah." Gabby nods slowly, butterflies in her stomach approving with a cheerful flutter "Would love to."

_ When I saw your eyes, boy _

_ You're just like a movie, black and white _

_ You make me go straight out of my mind _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
